DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): This is a competitive renewal application to continue funding of a postdoctoral career development training program designed to bring basic science areas to pediatrics and to provide a cadre of entry-level young faculty well prepared for competitive academic research. In addition to NICHD funding, this training is presently supported by six private foundations. The program establishes a total of five years of support for pediatricians committed to a career in academic pediatrics. A minimum of 2 years of basic research training in highly selected research laboratory settings with senior scientists serving as mentors is funded by the program; a sponsoring department of pediatrics provides one year of clinical fellowship training and two years in a junior faculty position with 75% research time.